His Broken Cover Girl
by jetannie
Summary: Amy was in a car accident which left her scarred and broken. Her ability to dance was taken away from her. Kendall wants her to know she's still perfect. Image made by me


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show, characters (except for Amy) or the song '_Cover Girl'_. **

* * *

I was scared. It had been exactly one year, to the date since the accident. I had been on my way to an audition. The roads were busy and at an intersection, some idiot ran a red light and smashed into the side of my car. As a result I'd gotten a broken leg, three broken ribs, a broken collar bone, a fractured patella and not to mention the other serious damage done to my muscles and ligaments. The doctors had told me there was a high chance I wouldn't be able to dance again and I hadn't tired dancing since. But now, because of the constant urging of my boyfriend, Kendall, I was going to try it. My phone buzzed quietly as I received a text message from him. 'I'll meet you there in five minutes. I'm to be there for you. I love you.' With the small burst of encouragement he gave me, I picked up my ballet shoes, dusty from lack of use.

Walking through the lobby was still as strange as ever. People still looked at me with sympathetic eyes, some even coming up to ask if I was alright. As usual, I smiled and nodded, then moved on. Kendall's friends and fellow band members were standing around talking. Logan noticed me walk in and waved.

"Hey Amy," He smiled. "Kendall told us the good news."

"It's great to hear you'll be dancing again," Carlos said, patting my arm.

I smiled uneasily back. "Don't get your hopes up yet, Carlos. We don't know anything just yet."

"You'll be fine," James replied. "You always pull through."

"Thanks guys. Well, I'd better go. Kendall said he'd meet me at the gym."

* * *

The dance studio at the Palm Woods gym was empty when I walked in. The darkness seemed cold, almost as if it didn't want me there. I flipped the light switch and the room was soon filled with a warm glow. As I dropped my sports bag on the ground, I reached for the ballet barre that ran along the mirrored wall. The brown wood felt cool and familiar under my touch. I pulled my shoes from the bag and started to bend them, stretching the light pink material out, listening to the light crack the soled made. Once the ribbons were tied firmly around my ankles, I stood up and started to stretch my feet. There was a soft knock at the door that startled me. Kendall opened it and stepped in.

"Hey," he said as he walked over and kissed my forehead, on arm wrapping around my waist. "You ready?

"I don't know if I can do this."

Kendall put his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to meet his own. His green eyes, full of confidence and strength, held mine as he spoke. "You're going to have to try. Dance means everything to you. I'm not going to let you sit back and forget about it," Bending down, he placed his lips on mine. "I'm here for you."

I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you."

He pulled back and smiled. Looking around, his eyes fell on the music system to the left of the room. He pulled out his iPod, walked over and plugged it into the jack. There was a moment silence as he scrolled through his songs before finally picking one. A soft melody played on a piano echoed through the room. Clair de Lune. It had always been my favorite.

"It's now or never, babe," He said turning to me.

With a deep breath, I stepped out to the centre of the room. Slowly, I rose to Pointe in fifth position. I looked at Kendall, who was beaming. So far, so good. I moved my right foot out, preparing for a pirouette. I snapped upwards, letting the momentum carry me around. I kept spinning, my eyes never leaving Kendall's proud face.

But after the third turn, I felt a twinge run up my left supporting leg. I cried out as I fell to the floor. The tears welled up and started to overflow as I clutched my leg. Kendall was by my side in a heartbeat, his arms wrapped around my shaking figure, whispering calming words as he stroked my hair. He pulled me closer as we sat in the middle of the room.

"I told you this was a bad idea," I cried as I clutched to his red plaid shirt. "I just knew this would happen."

"But you were doing so well!" Kendall said softly. "Maybe we should just try and take things slow."

"I think the doctors were right. I don't think I'll ever be able to again," I sniffed. I rubbed my nose.

Kendall held my face between his strong hands and kissed away the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm not letting you give up. I'll be right here beside you all the time and I promise I'll catch you whenever you fall." He lent down and kissed the scar just in the hollow of my collar bone. "I love you, Amy."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." I paused before saying more. "Do you really think I should try again, though? What if it isn't?"

"It'll always be worth trying again. You always looked so beautiful when I watched you dance because you always looked so happy. I want to see you happy again. Because when you're happy, I'm happy. We can take this as slow as you want, but one way or another, you will be dancing again."

And with that, he kissed me again. I could feel his smile as we kissed, and I couldn't help but smile back. After we parted, he helped me up and walked me over to the door. I leaned against the barre for support as he crossed the room to retrieve is iPod and picked up my bag.

"You're too good to me, you know that?" I smiled.

Kendall made a face and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just in love."

He took my arm and draped it around his shoulders, making me lean on him as I limped.

* * *

It was a slow and semi-painful journey back to his apartment, 2J. After resting both me and my stuff down, Kendall went to the fridge and brought out two sodas for us.

"How's your leg?" he asked as he sat down on the bright orange sofa beside me.

"I bit sore still, but I'm sure I just need to stretch it or something. That's what the physiotherapist usually recommends," I said as I flexed my foot. I winced slightly.

Kendall noticed and stood up. "Here, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

I nodded and shuffled myself around so I was lying on my back with my sore leg hanging of the edge of the sofa. "If you could just slowly push my leg towards me that would be great."

I lifted my sore leg and he grabbed hold, his warm hands placed at my ankle and my calf. Ever so slowly, he moved my leg towards me. It pinched a little, so I asked him to stop.

"You alright?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks for helping."

He released my leg and offered me his hand as I sat up. "But you're getting better with your stretching too," he said. "When you first started the physio, you could barely lift you leg a foot of the ground, but now I'm starting to see some of your old flexibility again."

I laughed a little and took a mouthful of soda. "So what do you want to do now?"

Kendall sat back down and put his arm around me. "Well, I say we just chill out for the rest of the day. We could even head down to the pool later if you want."

"Pool sounds nice," I said. "But first, I just want to rest for a while."

Kendall nodded and reached for the television remote. "Fine by me."

I snuggled into his side as he settled on a science fiction movie on TV and pulled me closer to him.

After the movie had finished, I went back to my own apartment to get changed into my swim suit. I stared at my scarred body in my bikini as I passed the mirror. As my eyes passed over each scar, I thought back to the crash. The sounds of the skidding tires, blaring horns, sickening cracks and ambulance sirens all flooded my memory. The day would haunt me forever. I soon lost count of the ugly raised patches of skin. Ashamed, I wrapped a long sarong around my waist and pulled a sheet white shirt over my head. I packed towel and sunscreen in a bag and made my way down to the lobby where Kendall was waiting. Camille, Lucy and the boys were with him also.

"Hey," Carlos smiled. "How does it feel to be dancing again?" Kendall and Logan slapped him on either arm. "What?" He demanded. James whispered something in his ear and Carlos' face fell. "Oh crap. Amy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Carlos," I smiled.

"Don't mean to ruin the tender moments here, but I want to swim people!" Lucy cut in. She pushed her black hair out of her face, the red streaks shinning under the lights.

"Agreed," Camille said, linking arms with Logan. They had some crazy on-again-off-again relationship going on and it was hard to keep up sometimes. Logan lightly kissed her dark curls and it was apparent they were on-again.

We walked out to the pool and set out things down by the chairs. The pool area was reasonably empty, only Guitar Dude and his groupies were there. James sat back in one of the chairs and put his feet up, earphones in.

"It's officially prime sun tanning time," he announced, shutting his eyes. "So if you need me, don't."

Lucy and Camille had gone into one of the changing tents that lined the pool to strip down to their swim suits and where now coming out. Lucy strolled over in a black and red bikini and sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water. She leant back so the sun could tan her stomach. Camille was standing in front of Logan in a floral strapless bikini as he rubbed sunscreen into her back. They didn't have to worry about people seeing their scars. As I watched them, I sub consciously placed my arms over my stomach, even though I still had my shirt on. Kendall noticed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine."

Kendall saw right through the lie and sat closer to me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "If you're worried about the scars, which you shouldn't be, get changed in the tent and when you come out, just wrap your towel or sarong around yourself. You can take it off as you're getting in the water. No one will be able to tell once you're in the water."

"Thanks," I smiled. "What would I do without you?"

I followed his instructions and when I came out, everyone was in the water, splashing each other. Carlos had gotten out and was preparing to cannon ball back in. Kendall saw me and beckoned me over. I did as he said as I entered the pool, the cold water tingling at my feet. I set the sarong on the side of the pool, making sure it was out of the way and wouldn't get wet. The water started to warm up as I moved over to Kendall, my body adjusting to the temperature.

"It's been a while since you have come swimming with all of us. Usually it's just me," Kendall smiled. "It seems to be a day of firsts. And soon you'll be dancing again."

"In the mean time, if I want to keep going swimming with you guys, I'll need to invest in some waterproof cover up for these scars," I laughed.

"What, these ones?" Kendall asked mockingly and with that he ducked his head under the water and pressed his lips to the scars on my ribs. As a reflex, I pulled my arms over my stomach.

"Kendall, don't," I protested as he broke to the surface. He pulled at my arms, trying to get me to show my middle. "No, stop it."

He ignored me and finally he managed to pull my hands away. I let my arms drop by my sides in defeat.

"You shouldn't worry so much about them," he said. "If anything, they're a sign of how strong you've been throughout all of this."

"Of course I'm going to worry about them, Kendall," I argued. "They're gross and ugly. No one wants to see a person covered in hideous scars."

"One of these days," Kendall smiled. "I'm going to show you otherwise."

* * *

A few days went by and I hardly saw Kendall or the guys at all. Gustavo had them at the recording studio at Rocque Records all day and all night working on new songs for their second album. They had some, but they still needed a few more. Kendall had sent me a message earlier today saying that Gustavo had given them the night off tonight because they'd finished one of the songs and to celebrate they were going to hold one of their famous fire pit jams. He told me that I had to make sure I would be there. I assured him I wouldn't miss it.

It was about 7 o'clock when I went down to the fire pit near the pool. There were quite a few people sitting around there already. Kendall and the boys took their usual seats around the pit and were facing everyone else. As I sat in between Camille and the three Jennifer's, I waved at Kendall, who was tuning his guitar. He smiled widely back.

"Thanks for coming guys," James said as he stood up. He paused briefly to wink at a blonde girl who had waved at him. "First up we're going to start with _If I Ruled the World_."

Kendall started strumming the guitar and they guys started to sing. I loved hearing him sing. I probably loved it just as much as he said he loved watching me dance. They played a few more acoustic versions of their songs like _All Over Again_ and _Stuck_. It was nearly 8:30 when Kendall spoke up.

"Alright everyone, we're going to wind it up now because Mr. Bitters will kill us if we keep it going for too long," he said. "But we have one more song. It's a new one that I wrote myself actually. We just finished it today. Now the guys are going to help me out and sing it with me. It goes out to a very special girl here tonight. Amy, I wrote this one for you."

I felt my cheeks burn as everyone turned to look at me. Kendall winked and a goofy smile spread across my face.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure,_" Kendall sang, his eyes on me. "_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_. _And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful, everyday._"

"_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up_," James sang, picking up from Kendall's line. "_You're wrong."_

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl,"_ Kendall sang, the others backing him up on harmony. "_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world. My cover girl. Oh, my cover girl."_

Logan Stood up and pointed at me as he started to sing the next verse. I could feel my eyes start to sting as tears threatened. "_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day._ _Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay. _ _And you wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made."_

"_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you're just not good enough, you're so wrong, baby,"_ James smiled.

Kendall's eyes never left mine as he continued to strum the guitar and sing to me. "_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within .You're the only one that rocks my world. My cover girl."_

"_You've got a heart of gold"_ Carlos sang,_ "a perfect original."_

"_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while,"_ James cut in.

"_And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways," _continued Carlos.

"_I would do anything to make you smile," _James sung as Kendall stood up with the guitar and started to walk over to me.

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're a superstar, yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within .You're the only one that rocks my world. My cover girl,_" Then the other boys joined in for a little bit. "_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_. _Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_. _Whoa oh, my cover girl."_

Logan, Carlos and James stopped, leaving Kendall to finish.

"_Whoa oh, my cover girl."_

My boyfriend put down his guitar and took my hand, pulling me up into a kiss as the audience clapped. I still couldn't believe he'd written that song just for me.

"Thank you," I said in his ear as we hugged. "Thank you so much. I love you Kendall."

"I love you too, Cover Girl," He whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

**sooooooooo, tell me what you think :D Rate and review please and i'll keep the drabbles coming :3**

**Annie xx**

* * *

_"Screw YOLO, It's ITOLYGSYGTLIBT" 3_


End file.
